shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeysabi
Honeysabi is the het ship between Honey Lemon and Wasabi from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Both Honey Lemon and Wasabi are students that attend SFIT, where they are classmates and friends. They are friends with Go Go, Fred, Tadashi Hamada and their newest friend Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and their two other friends try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. Knowing that the masked villain is the reason for their professor and friend's deaths, they promise Hiro that they'll help him bring Yokai to justice, with the superhero armour and gear that Hiro builds to help them in their task. TV series When Hiro asks Honey Lemon and Wasabi what Go Go is up to in "Muirahara Woods", they both tell him that it really was none of their business and that they shouldn't pry into things that Go Go wants to keep to herself. They even tried to talk Fred and Hiro out of the idea of following her, to no avail. After Go Go returns from the forest and learns from Honey Lemon and Wasabi that Hiro, Baymax and Fred had followed her, they become worried upon seeing their phones had "died" and since their last known location was in the forest and is quickly getting dark outside, they go to look for them. Upon finding Hiro and Fred in a net and hearing that Baymax is in trouble, Hiro them forest made versions of their hero gear and armour so they can take on Ned Ludd. During Rivalry Weak, Wasabi learns about Honey Lemon's love for art and the part time class she takes at their rival school. She kept it all a secret from everyone as she was worried that the rivalry between the two schools would hinder their friendships, but is relived to know that they don't hate the art collage or really mind her secret art lessens. On the day leading to Wasabi's birthday in "Steamer's Revenge", Honey Lemon subjects that they get him a puppy, but was reminded of the fact that he is allergic to dogs. After Hiro and Baymax retrieved Wasabi's car from the bay, she helps them and Go Go repair and modify it so they can present it as his birthday gift. Since Wasabi misses his car and made sure that a few of their upgrade can have Wasabi use it as their superhero team vehicle. When Honey Lemon tries to do a project on Lenore Shimamoto's secret life as a scientist, Wasabi lends her his assistance. Even though he felt a little unconveyable in looking for a dusty covered room, but the UV light he shone in the room for dirt did help Honey Lemon find the hidden notes in Shimamoto's journal. Fanon Both Honey Lemon and Wasabi are seen as the sensible ones in the team. On AO3, the ship has 6 fanfics on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Honey Lemon/Wasabi on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia *Like the characters and Marvel comic that Wasabi, Honey Lemon and the Disney Big Hero 6 film is based on, the two are allies who go the codes names that are the same as their nicknames. That were both given to them by Fred. *The ship's commonly used title was mentioned in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, Fan Friction, by Fred. Along with a few of other ship titles within the Big Hero 6 fandom. Gallery Ending_Wasabi_and_Honey_Lemon.jpg HoneyWasabi188.png Honeysabi_-_Muirahara_Woods.png TallGirlChopChop.png Honey_and_Wasabi_read_book.png Wasabi_and_Honey_upset_at_Hiro.png Wasabi_looking_at_phone.png Chibi_Short_-_Honeysabi.png Honeysabi_-_YEAH.png Navigation